


Reset No. One Hundred And Seven

by LadyHorizon94



Series: (Not) Mine [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Not) mine series, Angst, Dadster, Death, Ecto-Genitalia, Horrot, Incest, M/M, NON-CON AND RAPE, Omppuisapple, Poor Sans, Possessive!UFPapyrus, Skelemom - Freeform, UF!Grillby - Freeform, UF!Sans, UNDERAGE SEX AND PROSTITUTION, Underage Drinking, Underfell, Violence, WARNINGS: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, Yandere!UFPapyrus, are you traumatized yet?, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again, not again, not him, oh stars, not again, nonononoNO</p><p> </p><p>Underfell AU with a hint of a Underswap Au at the end. WARNING: NON-CON, VIOLENCE, FONTCEST, INCEST UNDERAGE DRINKING AND SEX, DEATH PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset No. One Hundred And Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly hard to write and I'm not as happy with this as I'm with the other two of this series. But here it is anyway ^^''  
> So, before going back to Underswap I felt it was important to write about resets and the happenings of them. I didn't want to do all of that through flashbacks, since i try to keep these fics relatively short. 
> 
> Please check the tags for warnings and don't force yourself to read this if this kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable
> 
> EDIT: I noticed I had marked numbers all wrong (For some reason I marked them the way they are marked here.) Now they should be right. Sorry if it looked odd :''D

**Reset Zero**

 

He’s back, it almost feels like a surreal dream to Sans. He can’t do anything else than stare Papyrus with eyes wide with disbelieve his mouth forgotten open.

He looks so different. Now he’s tall, battle body shielding his agile looking bones, angry frown plastered on his scarred face as he glares Sans. He’s no longer the innocent, bright, easily scared boy who would get behind his parents when someone scary appeared.

Sans checks Papyrus and feels his soul sink as he sees the amount of LV. The sins start to crawl on his back, weighing him whispering him about his failure…

After all, if only Sans would have acted like a real brother and not lay there, empty eyed and completely given up –

If only he hadn’t drown his sorrows with sex and alcohol, neglecting Papyrus so much –

It doesn’t matter if he had been only fourteen. _He should have been there_. But when the teen had woken up one day Papyrus gone and a note saying he was going to be a royal guardsman to protect Sans, it had already been too late.

“Hello Sans,” Papyrus says voice much gruffer than Sans remembers. The smaller skeleton is tempted to either summon his magic or step back.

“Just get it over and done with,” Sans mutters, voice flat.

Papyrus scoffs, clearly understanding right away what he’s big brother is implying. “Don’t be ridiculous, Sans, if I wanted, I would have killed you already.”

Sans feels relieved. (If only he had known better…)

 

**Reset no. 1**

 

At first Sans thinks Papyrus has healed him, when there’s no trace of bruises in his wrists and there’s no pain. (Why does Papyrus even drags and yanks him so hard?! Not to mention to push him violently on the side when he’s “in the way.”) The idea is… odd though. The tall skeleton never heals him. And to be honest, the damage is never so bad they would need to be healed. It doesn’t even drain Sans’ only HP. Besides… That much of LV can be hard to control sometimes.

…That doesn’t mean Sans doesn’t fight back or snap in irritation. After all, he truly doesn’t like to be treated like a crap, not by his own brother who once was so bright and hopeful –

The skeleton knows it’s his fault but he has tried to make it up to his brother… Nothing just seems to be enough. He’s constantly balancing between guilt and irritation not knowing which one he should feel. Looking back, he realizes it had been really naïve to think that Papyrus – or him – would stay pure in here for their whole life. Of course their soul would darken, being filled with all the negativity. Honestly, when Papyrus had returned, Sans had been so sure that he would die: This was it, Papyrus would kill him.

But he had left Sans alive, and granted him a job as a sentry in Hotland. They lived together in a fancy apartment in Capital and it had been… Stressful to say the least.

Papyrus was full of demands and orders, he kept an eye on Sans’ personal life and when they walked in the street and someone Sans was familiar with came to talk to him, Papyrus tensed and growled in irritation.

Sans honestly hadn’t understood the whole behavior. So what if someone wanted to talk to him? It was actually rather refreshing when someone actually wanted to do something else than kill him.

But Papyrus was full of whims and it had been rather amusing, to see him fuming over such a small thing.

“ _You jealous bro_?” Sans had teased. There was no answer… or rather… the answer had been an odd, calculated stare which he couldn’t read. The silence had been pressuring and awkward and suddenly, the whole joke hadn’t been fun anymore.

One of the most absurd whims of his little brother was moving to Snowdin. His reasons being the place needed order and was a nest of chaos. It’s not exactly charming place but it’s not really that different from the rest of the Underground – but whatever, at least his sentry station is closer.

It’s been a month. And surprisingly it has not been so bad. (A flash of purple pops in Sans mind but he puts the thought down quickly.)

Sans yawns and hopes he could just stay in his hammock all day. (Or just go to _Grillby’s_ ) But Papyrus is a real pain in the ass, when mad so he just gets up and exits the room.

When Papyrus starts the same “pep talk” he kept on their first day in the snowy little village, Sans thinks it’s a joke, or that his brother just likes to remind his big brother on certain things.

When Grillby just shoots him a glare and pretends, the skeleton doesn’t exists Sans thinks he has either insulted the flame somehow or the male just has a bad day.

When the drunken reptile appears and Grillby starts to be a little more friendly, Sans can’t ignore this anymore: Too bad he has no idea what’s going on, or what’s causing the whole thing.

No one else seems to notice anything. It’s… frustrating and strange. It feels like Sans has fallen into a very strange dream and he can’t really take any of this seriously. He could go to Alphys and ask, if the lizard has noticed anything, but no one in their right mind go and ask help from _that woman_.

There’s one perk though: Now he can avoid the situations where Papyrus has squeezed his wrist a bit too hard or is a bit too rough handling. To avoid those, he stays at Grillby a bit later than usual. It’s not like he fears his brother, but those touches are just uncomfortable.

It becomes a routine and it’s actually really nice, to be able to talk to Grillby personally, no one disturbing them or listen what they are saying. The bartender’s flames glow softly at night time and Sans is even able to see him smiling. It’s a sly, playful grin with a hint of dryness in it.

A month passes and new patterns start to show. Sans still doesn’t know what the hell happened, but he has his suspicions when he recalls his dad’s theories. Though it’s hard to tell, if they are right or not and honestly he doesn’t care (small error in time and space doesn’t seem so bad especially if it brings him closer to Grillby like this.)

So Sans starts to stay later and later at his favorite bar, sometimes even after closing time.

The flame monster doesn’t seem to mind.

…But Papyrus _does_. One night, when Sans comes home, the taller male is there, sitting on the couch, squeezing a glass in his hand, furious red eye sockets gleaming in the darkness. His posture is tense and he’s sitting straight like a solider he is. The shorter skeleton hasn’t expected to find his younger brother to be up at this hour. Usually he’s sleeping in his room – lightly and ready to wake up by slightest noise but still.

The shorter skeleton brushes it off. Maybe the other one had a fight with Undyne and that’s why he looks as sour as a lemon. And while it’s uncommon, sometimes Papyrus has to go and do some work at late hours: Torture, arresting, that kind of things.

So he starts to casually walk to the stairs, when Papyrus stands up suddenly and marches over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie. “Where were you?!” He snarls so close to Sans’ face the other one flinches.

“Geez, bro, not so loud,” Sans says and yawns. He would really like to go to bed. He isn’t mood for one of Papyrus’ lecture.

“It’s boss, Sans, and you know it,” Papyrus spits and only tightens his grip. Okay, this starts to be a bit unpleasant. And confusing. His younger brother has never been this mad. Yes, he has lost temper with Sans before, but… now he’s blinded by his rage. Papyrus’ eyes are flicking red and his mouth is turning into an ugly grimace. He lifts Sans quickly and slams him against the living room wall. _**HARD**_.

“OW! What the _hell_ – “

“ _ **A n s w e r m e,**_ ” Papyrus hisses against his brother ear hole. “Where. were. you?!”

It would be easier to just answer him. His brother would probably storm for a while and then stomp off.

But now Sans is getting angry too. He doesn’t know what Papyrus’ deal is. He **knows** he’s been a shitty brother, he **knows** Papyrus probably resents him from that, and that’s why he has put up with bruises and occasional slaps and hits since it’s a common thing between families but… _but_.

 _ **Enough is enough**_. Sans had suffered too! He had accepted many shitty jobs, had stolen, had even laid with monsters for money! He was a one HP monster, a horrified teenager all alone, no idea if he could live another day –

“…You have been in that bar, haven’t you?!” Papyrus continues yelling a bark of laughter flows from his mouth, bitter and decorated with rage. “I should have known you still are nothing but a _**whore**_ and a **_drunk_**.”

“ _ **S H U T UP!**_ ” Sans shouts, feeling himself finally snap. He _has_ changed. He doesn’t drink himself to drunk or let just anyone to sleep with him – it would be impossible anyway since Papyrus keeps an eye on Sans like a hawk who doesn’t want to let his pray to escape.

Still, reminding him of his old shame and mistakes is like a slap on his face. Sans remembers too well a twelve year-old Papyrus looking from the across the room gaze confused and betrayed, not believing – not _understanding_ why there was a strange monster in his brother’s bed…

Day by day, Papyrus reminds Sans his mistakes, day by day, he brings up the regrets and all the painful things.

Maybe _**it is**_ Sans’ fault.

But he’s just so tired of listening of his brother’s accusations. He has tried and tried and **_tried_**. But nothing’s ever enough for Papyrus. There’s always something wrong, something to _correct_.

Papyrus never _**sees**_ him. Never notices how much he regrets. Stars if he could, he would turn the clock back to their childhood and prevent their small and frail (but fiery and spicy tempered) mother from dying, their father from falling. He would take better care of Papyrus. _**He would do all of that**_.

But he can’t and here they are. Two bitter brothers, blinded by their raging emotions. Sans doesn’t even realize he has lost control of his magic until there’s a yelp of pain and a bone is piercing Papyrus’s radius and ulna.

 _ **Shit, Shit** **!**_ Sans didn’t mean to… Part of his anger flies through the window just like that simply because of the shock. But soon the enraged expression of his brother awakes him.

Sans has never seen his brother like this. A chill runs down his spine but before he can do anything sharp phalanges are chocking him and he’s slammed against the wall once more.

“If that’s how you want to play brother…” The taller skeleton is like a living image of a “devil” human books talk about. His eyes are fiery and dark thoughts are reflected on his face. Sans tries to summon his magic to protect himself, but he’s choking and he just can’t breathe. It’s so hard to focus…

This is not just about grabbing too hard or occasional slaps and hits to vent irritation or frustration.

This comes from somewhere much darker place and Sans can’t help but blame himself: _Why didn’t he notice this before?!_ The signs were there. Bruises and markings had ached more and more and the color had been darker and uglier every time.

Right then Sans realizes he has underestimated Papyrus. He has never truly believed, his little brother would actually hurt him. He has thought that those threats have never meant anything.

…He couldn’t be any dumber.

Sans tries to squirm, to get out of Papyrus’ killer grip but it’s in vain. A mild and quick hint of amusement and sadistic joy flashes through the taller skeletons’ eyes as he keeps eyeing his brother.

“ _Now_ you take me seriously. Good. It was about time,” Papyrus hisses conjuring a sharp bone in his hand. “You need to learn your lesson, _**dear brother**_.”

He nails Sans to the wall through his shoulder plate. The sharp pain causes Sans to yell and wiggle. Papyrus doesn’t grand Sans any time to summon his magic as he starts kicking his brother hard on the left leg.

“ _I_ let you live here, _I_ bring most of the money to the household, _I_ look after you! **_And you still act like an ungrateful little shit!_** ” Sans actually fears that his leg is going to be damaged beyond repair. Papyrus is serious. Suddenly, the taller one grabs Sans’ skull and forces the elder brother look at him in the eyes. “Who is it? …Or, knowing your filthy little past, who are they?!” Papyrus yells. It actually starts to annoy Sans’ ear holes and his head is ringing.

“What the fuck you mean? I don’t understand – “

Long phalanges are squeezing harder. “The. Ones. Fucking. You. Who are they?!”

The whole situation is just absurd. Papyrus can’t possible assume that Sans would be that desperate? Not anymore at least.

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense – “

His skull is smashed against the wall. The pain is immediate and Sans flinches feeling like a ragdoll. He tries to turn Papyrus’ soul blue, tries to summon bones, blasters. **_ANYTHING_**

The other one grabs the bone piercing his shoulder and **_t w i s t s_** it. Sans inhales. His eyes widens when he realize his HP has dropped. 0.99.

“Fuck! Pap, stop – “

“ **IT’S BOSS!** ” Papyrus shouts as he slams Sans’ skull against the wall. “ **WHO ARE THEY**?!”

“NO ONE BOSS!” Sans screams. He’s so mad at himself. How dare he be so weak?! He remembers Grillby’s reluctant admiration when he showed that drunken fucker. The small pride in his voice when he brings it up.

What would he think of Sans now? If he saw like this… so weak.

“Then why do you stay there so goddamn late?!” Papyrus asks slamming Sans’ skull in the wall, **_again_**.

Sans’s head spin. 0.98 HP “I don’t have any better things to do…” He slurs. It’s getting hard to think, hard to find anything sharp and clever to say.

“Oh, then we better start to think of something, right?!” The taller one snaps as he repeats the action from earlier. 0.7 HP

 _ **C R A C K**_ A sickening sound echoes the room and the pain explodes in Sans’ head. He screams. For the first time, Sans is genuinely afraid. He’s going to _die_ –

Papyrus pulls the bone out and Sans falls on the floor, pain pulsing in his head, shoulder and leg. He’s trembling and he feels unclear and dizzy.

“Lucky for you, I can be merciful,” Boss’s voice is disgustingly sweet. “All you need to is respect and listen to me. You are utterly useless, but we’re still brothers after all.”

Sans wants to say fuck you. He wants to ask Papyrus what the hell his problem is, but he can’t. Not with his brain full of mist of pain.

And maybe, _just_ maybe the uncertainty of what Papyrus would do to him if he opens his mouth.

 

**Reset No. 2**

 

It happens again, the time goes back again. Sans still doesn’t know what to think. He still seems to be only one noticing.

He’s sitting by the counter, absently poking his drink and listening to other monsters chattering. Someone walks beside him and Sans knows already who is it, even when he turn to look up at the flame man – damn his height.

“So what’s eating you?” Grillby huffs, folding his arms. Sans would raise his eyebrows if he had them. _Why does he care?_

The flame wouldn’t believe. He would think Sans is crazy. “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look nothing to me,” the bartender retorts flatly.

Sans hesitates. Grillby stands there firmly, not intending to go anywhere. This puzzles Sans since the flame man has costumers to serve. His mouth betrays him, letting out the words he’s not ready to pour out. “What… would you think if the time would go back to the same day again and no one else would notice anything?”

Grillby squints his eyes and stares Sans long and calculating. The skeleton regrets even asking. “Uh, never mind,” he mutters taking a gulp of his drink and shivers with pleasant, sour taste.

“What happened to your arm?” The flame man’s question takes Sans by surprise.

He blinks. “Nothing? It works fine?” He says and lifts his drink as if to show his friend. Grillby rolls his eyes looking rather impatient.

“Not that one, smartass,” he notes and nods on his right arm, which is just hanging limb on Sans’ side. …Fucking hell. Monsters don’t usually give a fuck about each other’s injury so he hasn’t made up any good story. (He tried to fight back this time, he truly _did_. But when Papyrus started to twist his arm, threating to just tear it off, Sans had just… submitted with fear.)

The shame hits him again. Grillby is the only monster who doesn’t underestimate Sans for his disadvantage and think him as a weakling. Grillby doesn’t spare Sans just because he thinks he’s too pathetic to fight and kill, or because he thinks Sans would be useful.

Why hasn’t he healed himself?! Oh, right… cause woke up extra early to avoid Papyrus and forgot the whole thing while stumbling out of the house still half-sleeping.

(He had thought Papyrus wouldn’t repeat his little stunt from last time if he just didn’t stay at the bar too long. He was wrong. Papyrus has become impossible to predict and it made the life more stressful.)

“Just an ambush, showed those monsters," Sans mutters. Grillby moves as if he would like to inspect his friend’s damages, but stays where he is, doubtfulness clear on his face but he doesn’t ask any more questions.

 

**Reset No. 3**

 

 _Resets_ , they are called _resets_ and apparently they are caused by an anomaly. It’s actually quite calming to read about this from his father’s journal, the broken machine Sans has inherited next to him. He has started to try and repair it, though it’s hard.

But he doesn’t mind since the basement offers him some sanctuary from his brother’s violent behavior which seems to worsen at every reset.

Sans cringes and for a moment, his grip of the book tightens.

It’s okay though, _for now_. Papyrus is sleeping at this moment and Sans has the key. Heck, his brother is probably not even aware of this place.

 

**Reset No. 4**

 

Sans runs away.

Papyrus is always calling him useless anyway, going on how merciful he is to keep Sans alive. Funny thing is, he seems still to find excuses to punish his brother and every way seems to be more creative every time.

Sans is just… _too weak_. He should be fighting back, to stand up for himself. But he just _can’t_ bring himself to hurt Papyrus. Every time he tries, he sees the old Papyrus. Before resets, he was still bastard but there was still something. He would complain about Sans’ jokes and slap him, but there would be a tiny hint of a smile there.

Sometimes they had sat in perfect silence on the couch and watch TV both of them rather content.

And the skeleton had thought… **_hoped_** there would be at least small piece of his old little brother somewhere deep inside… Despite him being ridiculous when someone talked Sans or if the smaller skeleton went somewhere.

He has never thought, Papyrus would be this rotten.

Working for Gerson is easy. The old man has no slightest interest to rat Sans out and the pay is decent and the job is not hard. Though he has this grin on his face like he knows more than others and sometimes he pokes Sans with a staff laughing hoarse laugh when the small skeleton finally loses his nerves spitting curse words.

It’s nothing compared to what Papyrus puts him through.

Sans doesn’t really miss his old life with his brother that much (small guilt stings him time to time.)

The Waterfall has always been his favorite area. He remembers how dad always brought him here to see the crystals and teach him about astronomy, while his mother kept Papyrus occupied.

He misses the past, but tries not to yearn back on those old days. They only make him wonder what he could have done to prevent all of this and remind him how twisted Papyrus is and how he has lost his whole family.

Sans tries to look for the anomaly causing resets and possible inspect it further – to find out why it’s doing this and what is going to gain from all of this - but it gets hard when the royal guards start to search for him. (Why? He isn’t valuable enough for Papyrus. He can’t really do anything for his little brother’s benefits.)

This upsets Sans more than he would like to admit to himself. It might have been a short break but it allows him to _breath_. He doesn’t have to tiptoe around anyone, he doesn’t need to be constantly healing himself or arrange his schedule and free time so it wouldn’t annoy Papyrus.

Sans doesn’t want to go back. He doesn’t want the life Papyrus offers. He’s fine on his own. He needs to leave again before Gerson sells him out –

The old turtle doesn’t sell him out.

He hides Sans.

“Wahaha, you make my life certainly interesting, my boy and I don’t really like those arrogant bastards. Back in my day guards had some dignity but now they are just headless chicken following anyone in power, not thinking for themselves. This is perfect opportunity to do some mischief for them. Ooh, I can’t wait for your brother’s reaction when that spoiled little brat can’t find you,” he explains gleam in his eyes and the old turtle’s smile is one of a malevolent little boy’s.

Sans appreciates Gerson’s help, even though the old man can be infuriating at the times and his house is incredible narrow because of the many items and things Gerson has collected in there. Sans really has to watch where he steps. Also, the place is not the world greatest place to sleep since the roof is leaking constantly. (“Little water never hurt anyone dear boy!”)

Gerson also keeps Sans on track guards who has come to ask him about Sans – Sometimes even Papyrus has made an appearance and as the old man tells the threats and shouting to Sans his hoarse, wheezing laughter almost preventing him from speaking.

Sans wishes he could laugh at that but imagining his brother’s wrath only makes his bones ache from the memory of abuse and fear of being found increases. But he doesn’t say anything. Gerson – or no one really – doesn’t need to know about his weaknesses.

One day the turtle comes back with a sly smile, eyeing Sans meaningfully. The skeleton glares back, not really wanting to take part any of the Gerson’s game. “What?!” He snaps.

“Someone came looking for you today,” he starts as he grins wider. “Someone else than a guard. Tall, rather handsome, rich looking young man. A fire elemental.”

Sans’ movements is unintended and quick as disbelieve takes over. No, Gerson’s fucking with you… Why would Grillby look for him, anyway? Besides, he hates the place and wouldn’t take a single step on the area willingly. Only if he absolutely had to. Sans hides his feelings behind annoyed expression as he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. A fire monster in the Waterfall? You sure you’re not getting blind old man?”

Sans gets a strong poke from the staff. “I know what I saw, boy! These eyes maybe old but they work just fine! And I know that flame monster, used to babysit him when his mother had errands, hardworking lad, if not a bit too sour – a bit like you actually. What’s with you kids these days, got lemon stuck down in your bottom, or what?”

 _If your brother would do those kinds of things to you, you would be sour too,_ Sans thinks. “Gee, I don’t know, maybe it’s because we live in dark caves, with no lights and everyone wants to kill each other,” he mutters out loud getting his cheekbone poked.

“Anyway, he got a message for you in case I happened to see you around and if you’re alive: Whatever problems you are in, you should contact him and he would figure something out with you.” Sans freezes, absolutely freezes. Gerson offered his help too, but somehow this is _different_. This is…

The skeleton doesn’t know what to do think, he only registers lightness and warmth. He just doesn’t really get –

“You know boy, I’m pretty sure he comes to me again. Do you want me to send him a message?” Gerson asks knowingly. And surprisingly, there’s no teasing in his tone or any coyness.

Sans opens his mouth to decline. Sending messages always include risks and judging the amount of guards in the area, Papyrus suspects him being there. It would be irresponsible.

But he _wants_ to. More than once Sans has caught himself looking back his conversation with Grillby smiling fondly of the memories. He always imagines the bartender’s dry, sarcastic comments about Gerson’s house or words.

He doesn’t miss Snowdin but he kinda misses –

“I'll uh… Think about it,” Sans mutters. He never has enough time to make up his mind since Papyrus founds him. As he drags half-conscious Sans away from the Gerson’s burning house, he can’t help but feel terrible weight of guilt. He can still hear the turtle’s a bit insane laughter in his head just before his weird protector died.

 

**Reset No. 6**

 

Papyrus has started act strange. He stares Sans long and hard, not saying anything, eyes measuring the skeleton’s small figure.

The violent acts and lashing out has lessened and for that Sans is only grateful. He really needs to feel at ease, even if it’s just temporary.

But the hits are being replaced with long phalanges on his femur and occasional light touches on his spine or suspiciously close to his pelvic bone.

These touches aren’t brotherly, not by a long shot. Sans almost hopes Papyrus would hit him again. Though this must be only some sick game, right? They are brothers, Papyrus wouldn’t possible want to –

 _We are brothers, of course he wouldn’t_. _He’s the captain and can have anyone he wanted._ He wouldn’t settle on Sans.

The small skeleton notices being wrong far too late as he’s week later as bones pierces his wrists, nailing him on place and Papyrus is pulling down his pants. Sans is wiggling and squirming like an eel, disgust pulsing through his soul and terror making his soul hammering in his chest.

_This can’t happen, it’s not possible, this is impossible, this can’t be, they are brothers, why won’t Papyrus just **S T O P.**_

“GET OFF ME!” Sans shouts trying to sound angry and not so panicky, though he fails miserably. He just wants out, he wants to be anywhere else. He doesn’t **_want this._**

Papyrus grabs his femurs, pulling them apart and just **_stares_** between them with mad admiration. Sans feels like he would die just because of embarrassment. He feels like throwing up. The small skeleton starts to tremble and suddenly it’s just so hard to breath.

“You are so beautiful like this, brother,” Papyrus sighs blissfully. “No one else gets to see you like this, you are **mine**.” The taller male reaches forward and starts to lick Sans’s pubis area with his slimy, red tongue. The elder shivers. This doesn’t feel even remotely stimulant to him, this doesn’t wake anything else than nausea…

_Nonononononostopitstopit **STOPIT!!!** _

As Papyrys withdraws, Sans manages to kick his brother on the jaw. A moment of threatening silence, before Papyrus grabs one of his lower ribs and _snaps it in half_.

Sans screams, getting lost in a world of pain and terror. Papyrus tilts his jaw upwards and forces him to meet his little brother’s gaze. “That,” Papyrus starts voice dangerously low, “wasn’t very nice.”

“B-Boss… P-please…” Sans can’t remember last time he has begged like this. “Y-you don’t have to do this. W-we are brothers…” His voice start to quiver and he feels burning behind his eye sockets.

Papyrus snorts. “That doesn’t matter. No one cares, anyway. Now then… summon me a hole.” Sans has been humiliated many times and the small skeleton has seen and experiences many acts of violence…

…But _this_ is beyond compare. He can’t breathe, he can’t stop himself from shaking, Papyrus is there, like a predator. Watching him with hungry eyes and there’s red glow on the tall skeleton pants. Sans tries not to look at it.

“Well?!” Papyrus yells, grabbing another one of Sans’ ribs. “ _Do it_.”

“I can’t!” Sans yells the truth. He’s not aroused, he just…

just…

**_Wants his baby brother back._ **

This beast can’t be Papyrus.

How long can a monster actually wish for the person still be the same before it’s too late? Papyrus is **_not_** the same. Sans’ little brother is _gone_ and this devil has taken his place.

And it’s all _**Sans’ fault**_. He created this beast the moment he abandoned Papyrus –

“I guess it can’t be helped,” Papyrus mutters as he starts to pour his own magic in Sans. The foreign magic is _burning_ and _stinging_ him, making him squirm more.

Finally, there’s a red organ, tight and puffy and Papyrus smiles, perverted and satisfied, staring at it. Sans avoids his gaze and tries to close his legs.

“Oh no you don’t,” Papyrus growls as he unzips his pants letting _it_ out. It’s thick and big and it’s going to **_hurt_**.

The taller skeleton pulls Sans’s legs apart again and then –

_**P A I N.** _

Sans’ mouth opens for a voiceless scream and he just can’t believe, it could hurt any more than _this_.

Papyrus start moving and it’s as if someone is tearing Sans apart from the inside. He trembles and finally his voice works as he screams like never before.

This is impossible. This can’t happen. This is… some kind of dream. A nightmare

But everything indicates otherwise. The pain, the irony smell of Papyrus, his pants and grufs and his teeth on Sans’ clavicle.

_Help me… someone… **anyone**. _

_Mom_

_Dad_

_…Grillby…_

It just keeps going. And Papyrus is chanting: **_“Mine, mine, mine…”_**

 

**Reset No. 10**

 

It just keeps happening. _Again and again and again._ **_And it’s his fault it’s happening_** , he’s weak. Sans doesn’t bother to heal himself anymore. What’s the use?

Grillby has too many questions and Sans just wants the bartender leave him _alone_.

The skeleton manages to keep himself under control until _it_ happens for the first time: As Sans is sitting on a stool at the Grillby’s he feels warm magic pooling on his pelvic area. He tries to control it, to have it go away, but it just **_doesn’t_**.

Someone might notice. Someone might notice and then –

Someone _does_ notice. Grillby takes him to kitchen and Sans can’t hold it anymore. The flame would think he’s _disgusting_ , he would think Sans is weak. Uncontrollable sobs are shaking him.

The flame holds him – _holds him_ – whispering soothing words in Sans ear hole.

“We’re figure something out,” he says.

 

**Reset No. 15**

 

 _Focus on the machine,_ Sans tells himself as he fixes the old thing in the basement. _Don’t think, just… do this_. This offers him something to do. Something else to think than his brother’s cock in his mouth or Grillby’s words:

_We’ll figure something out._

 

**Reset nro 30**

 

Grillby finds out. The whole place is like an oven, bathing in the hotness of purple flames. The male vows to kill Papyrus.

Sans tries to get the idiot to abandon the whole plan. He can’t let lose them. Neither of them. It’s twisted, and wrong but he still cares. It does look like it works as the purple man sighs and cools down.

It doesn’t work.

Papyrus comes home carrying a long, black, torn coat with fur lining on it. He eyes his brother meaningfully before throwing it to Sans’ feet. Sans feels sick. His non-existent stomach is turning, this can’t be happening, not Grillby, **_anyone but him_**.

Sans collapses on his knees and ever so slowly, he lifts his hand to touch the coat –

Papyrus pulls him up and kisses him roughly.

Later the smaller one just lays limb on the bed, not seeing anything as his little brother is pounding into him.

 

**Reset No. 45**

 

 _Ican’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothisnotanymore_.

“We’ll figure something out!”

Dust.

N _ot again, not again, not him, oh stars, not again,nononono **NO**_

**_“MINE.”_ **

 

**Reset No 50**

 

Dust… the pile is the evident even though Sans can’t still believe it – _refuses_ to believe it.

He just… snapped. He just wanted Papyrus to stop –

LV is burning him as he runs to _Grillby’s_ where he heard the all too familiar words.

…Why does Grillby do this _every fucking time?_

 

**Reset No 51**

 

 _“A fool can’t escape his fate,”_ the Riverperson’s booming voice declares. Sans shivers at those words and Grillby holds him tighter in his embrace. The skeleton allows himself to lean on his… _companion’s_ chest.

He knows it’s futile. He knows it’s going to reset anyway…

…Sans still hopes. It’s almost easy in Grillby’s arms.

This feels so different from Papyrus’s holding. The bartender never squeezes him too hard and he smells like spices and smoke instead of iron and blood.

He’s hopes are in vain. They are not able to be at the Capital for long, before they are caught.

As the Riverperson’s prophesy comes true Sans yells Grillby’s name as the male dusts again by his brother’s hand.

 

**Reset nro 64**

 

The scars… Sans stops for a moment and for a split second he wants to turn his head away, but he just _can’t_.

Grillby is unconscious and lighter, almost white markings are decorating the flames body thoroughly. He sees that one goes right across his eyes and he knows the bartender can’t see _ever again._

This all his fault. He should never have gone along with the flame’s plan. He should have come back earlier –

Hand grabs his shoulder. “How wonderful, you decided to join us, _brother_.”

 

**Reset nro 72**

 

It’s that _**GODDAMN FLOWER**_. Sans doesn’t care if _it_ can’t help it, or if _it’s_ sorry – _it_ feels sorry, isn’t that cute?! – The skeleton doesn’t care if _it_ can’t help _it_.

He can never forgive the pain it makes him go through. He can’t forgive the pain **_it makes GRILLBY go through._**

Sans would **_rip it from its’ roots._**

As many times as needed.

…He just wants this all to **_end_**.

 

**Reset No. 81**

 

Sans doesn’t understand why Papyrus has dragged him to watch Mettaton’s show on live. His brother doesn’t seem to be that much of a fan of the program.

All kinds of monsters have gathered there. They fidget on their seats, thirst for blood filling the air. Papyrus is only one who is calm and not moving.

Finally it starts. Mettaton walks on the stage elegantly, his heels _clanking_ against the floor. Mad smile spreads across his face and four yellow eyes are gleaming. The audience is cheering and whistling waiting to see some gore and blood.

The robot spreads his many arms and silencing the audience. “Good evening, beauties. Are we ready to see blood?!”

As the audience yells and scream existed, Sans sees Papyrus’ small, cruel smile and suddenly, he feels cold.

“Are we ready to see someone getting _crushed_?!” Cheering gets louder and Mettaton is practically purring at the attention he’s getting. “Good, now, this guest is really special, a gift from the captain of the royal guard himself!”

 _No_. Sans feels his whole body getting stiff and heavy.

Papyrus grabs him by his arm. “Look closely brother,” he whispers. “This is what happens to anyone who _dares_ to lay hand on my _property._ ” He kisses Sans on the top of his skull.

Grillby.

They bring him on the stage beaten up and in shackles. And Papyrus forces him to watch the whole thing. When the red tears starts to flow, Papyrus wipes them away, shushing him mockingly.

 

**Reset No. 100**

 

Nothing helps. Not working on the machine, not Grillby’s words which he repeats at every reset sometimes more than twice on the row during the same timeline. Not killing Flowey.

_**Nothing.** _

…So there’s only one option.

Sans wakes up only to notice he’s alive and it all has started over **_A G A I N._**

He cries and he rages and storms. Sans takes the picture of his father – almost only thing that helps if only for a little – feeling so **_mad and angry._**

The skeleton smashes it on the floor.

 

**Reset No. 103**

 

 _This_ time, he would protect Grillby. This time he wouldn’t bother the flame man. Sans wouldn’t mix the bartender into this.

He doesn’t go to the bar. If they meet on the streets he either ignores the fire or acts like an asshole towards him.

It’s one of the hardest resets. It’s so hard to keep going without the soothing company and warm precens.

But at least Grillby is safe for a while.That thought keeps him going, but there are insanely dark moments which make Sans to withdraw to deepest part of Snowdin forest. Life is empty hole full of suffering and he has nothing else to do than practice bitter knock knock jokes with the help of a giant door that lies in there.

A hoarse, hesitant woman’s voice: “W-who’s there?”

 

**Reset No. 107**

 

Grillby tells Sans he _loves him_. Sans can’t take it. He can’t _comprehend_ the whole thing. And there’s again that cursed phrase: _We’ll figure something out._

It’s kind of funny how the flame man has told him that as many times as there are resets even though he hasn’t said that every time…

…But then again, those resets he keeps repeating it more than once are the most painful.

This takes the cake though. For a long time, their relationship has been unclassified and unnamed.

This would change everything. It’s too hard to endure. This has been the longest reset and those three little words just make _everything worse_.

If… If Grillby loves him, then he won’t give up on Sans. He would _die_. **_Again._**

Sans can’t take it. He teleports straight to the basement and as soon as he does, the tears start to fall and his breathing turns heavy and shallow.

The basement’s walls seem to fall down on him and he just does the same thing as ever as this happens: The small skeleton goes inside the machine and curls into a ball.

The male knows it’s pathetic but somehow, his dad’s machine somehow makes him feel a notch safer and calmer. It still doesn’t work though Sans has gotten closer this time. Everything should be in place but the skeleton just doesn’t know what would make it to switch on.

The attack is bad. Sans can’t make himself calm down and his magic starts to spiral out of control.

He wants to _go_ somewhere and never come back. Sans can’t take _this_ anymore.

He wants somewhere, where it isn’t kill or to be killed.

He wants somewhere where Grillby and him would be safe.

He wants somewhere where he could fix his mistake, where Papyrus would be how he’s supposed to be.

His magic pours out more and more and it starts to spread in the machine. It sparks to life and Sans stops crying confused.

The fuck…? This hasn’t happened before… It shakes and trembles. Sans feels his bones twist and turn. It’s uncomfortable and he has to close his eyes –

It stops. Sans opens his eyes and he sits there, unmoving, not sure what just happened.

The machine’s door opens. Papyrus is staring at Sans with confused look, not tearing his eyes off the smaller skeleton.

Except… Papyrus is looking so different. He’s wearing an orange hoodie and cargo pants. And… since when has his brother smoked?

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws snickers at UF!Papyrus*


End file.
